


【盾冬】口欲期（pwp）

by THEENDOFTHELINE2019



Category: Stucky - Fandom, 盾冬 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 03:18:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18379859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THEENDOFTHELINE2019/pseuds/THEENDOFTHELINE2019
Summary: 关键词：渴望 疼 失去注意：蛇盾/双冬兵/口/舔枪/后入/蒙眼/一点点dirty talking





	【盾冬】口欲期（pwp）

/我们没有过去，没有未来，只有彼此。/

 

Hydra先Howard一步找到了被冰封的Captain America，Zola扯起一个冰冷的笑容，感叹命运的眷顾。他们把Steve解冻后，把他按压到寒冷的洗脑机上。奈何Steve意志极其坚固，一直无法洗脑成功。

年轻的Pierce坐在洗脑机旁，翻着厚重的Captain America的资料。突然他抬起头，挂着虚伪的笑望向嘴角残留着血迹的Steve，“听说你还有个好兄弟叫Bucky？他已经掉下悬崖了？”Pierce满意地看着Steve身体剧烈地一抖，被扣住的手握起拳头，来不及修剪的指甲深陷在皮肉里，手臂上粗壮的青筋突起，仿佛下一秒就会爆裂。Steve原本低着的头忽然抬起，透过被汗水浸湿的前额的发丝瞪着正拿起咖啡吹气的Pierce，湛蓝的眼眸里翻滚着怒气。

Pierce轻抿了一口冒着热气的咖啡，不浓不淡地瞥了一眼随时准备爆发的Steve，“他死了，但被Hydra复活了。”

这简单的一句话蕴含的巨大信息冲击着Steve的脑海，那一瞬间他忘记了该如何心跳，如何呼吸，他的眼前，他的脑海里只有深深刻在灵魂里的名字。像是把Steve身体里已经枯死的血液抽干，再用力地把鲜明的带着生命特征的血重新注入Steve的体内，心脏在猛烈的跳动，发出的跳动声震得耳膜些许发疼。Steve祈求地望着站在灯光下的Pierce，恳求他告诉自己Bucky的去向。Pierce炽热的眼光落在Steve布满伤痕的胸膛上，俯身蛊惑着Steve，“我们会把你的Bucky还给你，代价是，加入我们。”

Steve带上了Captain Hydra的头盔，成为了Bucky的管理员。他手上沾满了无辜的鲜血，染红了白衬衫的一角，清澈蔚蓝的的眼眸注入了混沌的欲望。他麻木地背负着沉重的罪恶，伸出手把沉默的Bucky抱在怀里，嗅着Bucky颈脖间金属混合着硝烟的呛鼻气味。我们再也回不到从前，Steve在Bucky的颈窝中抬起头，但我不会再次失去你。

Steve一个人血洗了整个Hydra基地，当他居高临下地望着躺在血污与火星里的Pierce时，Pierce却吐着口里残留的血液，勾起破损的嘴角，发出夹杂着咳嗽声的笑声，看着他最为满意的资产，“Hail Hydra！”Steve闭上眼睛，半晌，睁开眼睛冷漠地望着地上的Pierce,对着他的脑部补了一枪，喷溅而出的血浆染红了Pierce西装上银色的九头蛇胸章。Steve把枪支收回枪靴，踏过堆叠的尸体和玻璃碎片走向他专属的地下室。

“咔哒...咔哒”靴子踩在水泥地板上发出的脚步声由远及近，Bucky的眼皮微微颤抖，他早就醒了。来者的脚步声停止在几米开外，接着是金属钥匙与铁杆碰撞的声音。铁门被粗暴地推开，和粗糙的地面摩擦发出尖锐刺耳的声响。手电筒被甩到地上，清脆的零件破碎声在远处响起，滚动的手电筒发出一闪一闪的白光照在一丝不挂的Bucky的身躯上，性爱的痕迹在灯光下无处遁形。手电筒像是发出了无声的哀嚎，终究因损坏而灭了。

Bucky睁开眼睛，试图寻找来者的身影。只听到“啪”的一声，强光从头顶上方照射下来，Bucky不得不眯着眼睛适应从黑暗到光明的转换。一个身影挡住了上方的光线，布料间摩擦的声音在狭小的空间里显得出奇的清楚。

“士兵。”低沉的嗓音在上方传入耳内，使Bucky忍不住一阵战栗，熟悉的荷尔蒙带着些许血腥味安抚着Bucky每一个躁动的细胞。

“长官，请下达命令。”Bucky努力抬头望向Steve逆光的脸，却扯动了锁在脖子上的铁链，发出沉重的撞击声。后脑勺被金属块抵住，只能望到Steve棱角分明的下巴。

Steve伸出粗糙的大拇指摩挲着Bucky柔软的下唇，把手上残留的灰烬涂抹在嫣红的嘴唇上，左手在大腿外侧掏出一把左轮手枪。Bucky刚想要伸出舌头舔舐满足他欲望的大拇指，Steve却移开了手指，把枪口抵在Bucky已经湿润的唇瓣上。

“舔。”

Bucky被冰冷的金属冻得嘴唇一哆嗦，但很快适应了这个温度。Bucky顺从地伸出舌尖舔入枪口，品尝着淡淡的火药味，极其淫靡地缓缓舔过枪管，舌尖触碰到Steve的指关节后迅速退回，又绕着圈把整根枪管舔地湿漉漉的，覆盖着一层薄薄的津液的银色金属在灯光下反射着冷光。Bucky两瓣泛着水光的嘴唇微微张开，含住被舔得已经微暖的枪管，Steve却猛得把枪从Bucky口中拔出来。

“服从命令，士兵。”

“是，长官。”

“只能由我来满足你的渴望。”

Steve捏着Bucky的下巴，强迫让他抬起头来，俯下身含住Bucky的上唇，牙齿轻轻刮过柔软的唇肉。舌头强势地闯入bucky口中的领地，舔过敏感的上颚，卷起Bucky的软舌与其纠缠，把津液渡到Bucky的嘴里，搅动的水声从嘴缝间漏出，因回音而格外明显。Bucky乖顺地承受着Steve堪称霸道的侵犯，努力回应着Steve，逐渐沦陷于名为情欲的漩涡里。被夺走氧气的Bucky脑袋里愈发混混沌沌，只想Steve用舌头填满他欲求不满的小嘴，占有他的所有。但Steve的温柔转瞬即逝，他重重地咬了一口Bucky的唇瓣，血腥带来的铁锈味弥漫在两人嘴边，血混着涎液挂在Bucky的嘴角。疼痛使Bucky脑海中混乱的意识凝聚起来，伸出舌头舔过新鲜的伤口卷走血腥味，眼里的水雾消散，下意识抬眼瞪了一下伤害自己的人。又意识到眼前人的身份，垂下眼眸等待长官的发令。

Steve却拿着钥匙直起身走向门口。Bucky刚被挑起的欲望此时正蓬勃挺立着，想要起身阻止Steve的离开，却被手铐限制了行动。

“冷静，士兵。”Steve关上铁门，把自己和Bucky锁在了这个窄小的空间中。“我说过我会满足你的渴望。”

Bucky看着Steve把钥匙抛到门外，金属撞击水泥地发出尖锐的声音，像是在宣告着性爱的游戏正式开始。Steve从裤袋里掏出一条黑色的布带，一点点夺走Bucky眼前的光明。“张开嘴。”

Bucky张开还混着血迹的嘴，舌头微微向前伸出，等待着Steve的给予。突然地被掐住了脸，Steve的大拇指按压着伤口，想要下意识地合上嘴却被强制性张开。大拇指伸进Bucky温热的口腔里，时而按压着柔软的舌肉，时而搅动着翘起的舌尖。Bucky含住Steve的拇指，时不时吮吸着，把过多的津液吞下。舌尖舔过手指的纹路，光洁的指甲，以及稀疏短小的长在指根上的毛。Steve知道他的小James以前在与女孩子约会时常常嚼着口香糖，或是用亲吻来满足他无限延期的口欲期。但现在不需要那些，有他就足够了，他会满足Bucky一切的渴望，只有他。

被剥夺了视觉后，其他感官都敏感了起来。Bucky听到Steve解开皮带拉下金属拉链的声音，口腔中分泌出更多的津液，来迎接接下来的“食物”。Steve把内裤拉下一半，勃起的阴茎焦急地弹了出来，打到了Bucky带有胡茬的脸颊上。Steve抽出被Bucky舔咬着的手指，掐着Bucky的脸颊强迫他张开嘴，扶着翘起的性器放进他湿热的嘴里，深紫色的龟头压着他嫣红的唇瓣，彰显着欲望的色彩。Bucky用舌尖钻着分泌出些许前列腺液的马眼，舔走多余的液体。又顺着舔过冠状沟，把整个头部含在嘴里吮吸。

Steve抓住Bucky后脑勺散乱的头发，紧绷着臀肌，挺腰把自己的下身向Bucky口中按压，整根没入温热湿润的口腔里的感觉让Steve情不自禁仰起头叹息。Bucky的嘴快要撑到极限，脸颊也因口中的巨物而鼓起，像一只在口中储蓄粮食的花栗鼠。强忍着想要干呕的感觉，在狭小的活动空间内舔舐着布满青筋的柱体，感受着上面有规律的跳动。耻毛扫过Bucky的鼻尖，带来一阵瘙痒，浓烈的荷尔蒙盈满了他整个鼻腔。他吞咽着过多的唾液，嘴角溢出令人遐想的黏腻水声。

Steve挺腰在Bucky的口中律动，周围卷曲的耻毛被溅出来的唾液打湿成一束束的，贴在皮肤上。来不及吞咽的津液混合着些许前列腺液涌上鼻腔，害得Bucky呛了一下，把嘴里的狰狞性器吐了出来。Steve俯视着Bucky隐藏在阴影里的脸庞，注视着他微微颤抖的闪着水光的唇瓣，伸手把阻挡住视线的棕色卷发别到耳后，揉捏着发红的耳垂。轻柔的吻隔着布料落在Bucky抖动的眼皮上，仿佛像热恋中的情人。

Steve捏着Bucky的脸颊，在他耳边低声蛊惑：“士兵，你想要什么？”

温热的气息喷在Bucky敏感的耳廓，Bucky不由自主地一阵战栗：“想......想要长官的大肉棒。”

“要大肉棒来干什么？”

“要......要长官的大肉棒填满士兵的嘴。”

“士兵的哪一个嘴想要长官的大肉棒？”

“都要......唔！”Bucky舔过殷红的嘴唇，隔着布料望向上方。Steve也很迅速地满足他的需求，握着湿漉漉的性器塞到前不久插入过的地方。Bucky更加卖力地服侍着满足欲望的性器，在只剩头部在嘴里时吮吸着敏感的龟头，又在性器挺入时用舌尖抵住铃口，敷衍地抵抗着肉棒的进入。Steve轻声笑了笑，手指插入Bucky的发间，用力地在Bucky嘴里进进出出。咕噜的水声连绵不绝地在耳边萦绕，Bucky感觉有团火焰在下腹燃烧，不自主地收缩着肠道，分泌出些许肠液滋润着干涩的甬道。

Steve仰着头低吼了一声，埋在Bucky嘴里的性器弹了一下，把浓稠的液体射在了Bucky的口腔里。拔出沾满白浊的肉棒，握着根部把头部上的精液均匀涂抹在Bucky的嘴唇上，像姑娘被挑起下巴用唇釉涂着丰厚的嘴唇一般。Bucky把嘴里的精华吞咽下去，被粘稠的浊液呛到，有部分白浊在嘴缝间流出，滴在翘起的性器上，又滑落至灰色的水泥地，在交叉的阴影里显得格外突出。

Steve撑着墙壁，俯身亲吻Bucky以示嘉奖，交换了一个混合着精液的咸腥味的吻，抬起脚用军靴粗糙的布料摩擦着Bucky敏感的性器。被强烈刺激到的阴茎抖动了一下，在马眼吐出稀薄的前液，染深了布料原本的颜色。被玩弄性器的快感直直冲上大脑，感觉就像点燃了火线，烟花接连不断地轰炸着Bucky本就浑浑噩噩的大脑。Bucky呜咽着发出微弱的呻吟，生理盐水盈满了他的眼眶，在滑落的边缘试探着。微微挑起的眼角被染上情欲的红色，平日冬日战士眼里的寒冰此时被欲火融化，颤抖的眼睫毛沾上些许的泪珠，像是被欺负狠了。泪珠融入布条，晕染出一圈圈深色的水迹。

Steve又抬脚从会阴处蹭过，蹭上沉甸甸的囊袋，最后用鞋尖挑弄着充血涨红的龟头。Bucky脑里一片空白，快感夺走了他一切的认知，他张开嘴却发不出声音，失声尖叫着射在了Steve的靴子上。斑斑点点的白浊喷溅到Steve的裤子上，Bucky的大腿内侧，还有地板上，和之前Steve的精液混合到一起融为一体。Bucky还未从释放的快感中跳脱出来，身体一阵阵地痉挛，眼泪混着唾液滑过颈脖，胸膛，肚脐，消失在浓密的耻毛里。

Steve欣赏着这副淫靡的来自自己之手的画作，Bucky乳肉，腰侧，大腿内侧上密密麻麻青紫色的咬痕还未褪去，在常年不见阳光的白皙皮肤上格外明显。Steve炽热的眼神像是要把Bucky拆骨入腹，让他们两个融为一体，再也无法分离。

Steve打开开关，把Bucky脖子，手腕，脚腕上的锁链解开，捞起快要摔在地上的Bucky，压在墙上啃咬着被勒红了的颈脖上的皮肤。两手把Bucky无力的双腿环在腰间，再次勃起的阴茎摩擦着会阴，时不时戳到正一张一合的穴口。左手揉捏着饱满的胸肌，光滑柔软的触感让Steve爱不释手。两指夹着凸起的乳粒往外拉扯，一股酥酥麻麻的感觉从乳尖传上Bucky的大脑。他一边咬着嫣红的嘴唇呜咽着，控诉着Steve的暴行，一边又扯着Steve柔软的金发，渴望他用嘴唇覆上挺起的乳头，用牙齿磕咬着深红色的乳晕，然后再抬起头把他藏不住尖叫与喘息赌在交缠的唇舌之中。汗珠浸湿了布条，紧贴在颤动的眼皮上。

Bucky释放过一次的性器随着Steve的动作把上面残余的液体涂抹在Steve的制服上，形成一层透明的膜。被舔舐着的锁骨窝泛着水光，锁骨上又覆盖着新鲜的印记，昭告着Bucky的所属。Steve放过已经一片青紫的胸口，粗糙的舌苔舔过隆起的乳肉以及挺立的乳头。张开嘴用虎牙磨蹭着乳尖的小孔，又轻咬着乳粒打着圈往外拉扯。嘴唇覆盖上稍褐色的乳晕，吮吸着光滑的乳晕和站立的乳头。Bucky弓起身子，把自己更充分地送进Steve嘴里，金属手臂撑在墙上。津液从嘴缝间滴出，滴在锁骨上，和Steve留下的痕迹混合在一起。右手按压着Steve的头，渴望他继续舔舐右边的乳头，又希望他不要忘却另一边被冷落的，在空中颤颤巍巍随着动作晃动的乳粒。

Bucky用脚后跟轻轻摩挲着Steve的腰窝，指尖绕着圈抚摸着Steve的发旋。Steve的手滑落到Bucky浑圆的屁股上，揉搓着富有弹性的臀肉，捏成各种各样的形状，又抓着往外扯，让原本隐秘的小穴被迫暴露在稍凉的空气下，粉红色的穴口正一张一合表达着自己的渴望。Steve托起Bucky的臀部，大拇指按压着穴口，抚摸着周围稀疏的肛毛，随后一指没入温热的后穴中。粗糙的墙壁摩擦着Bucky的后背，细小又密密麻麻的疼痛混合着胸前的快感涌上大脑，Bucky不知道是痛苦还是舒爽地呻吟了一声，又咬着快要滴出血的下唇，承受着Steve的动作。

Steve终于放过已经被吸咬得红肿的乳粒，轻柔地舔舐着金属臂和肉体连接的位置，虔诚得像一个膜拜着神明的信徒。Steve抽出手指送到Bucky的嘴边，一手把Bucky的腿压上墙壁。大拇指指尖沾着些许Bucky分泌出来的肠液与精液，涂抹在Bucky的大腿内侧。又用手指撬开Bucky本禁闭着的双唇，示意让Bucky舔湿口中的异物。待到多余的津液已经滑至手心时，Steve拔出手指插入没有任何防备的小穴中。两指按压着肠肉，试图撑开紧致的肠肉更快地容纳硕大的性器。又打着圈摸着熟悉的凸起的软肉，快感像电流一样麻痹着Bucky的大脑，喘息声掺杂着变调的呻吟声在Steve头顶响起，下半身不住颤抖，脚趾蜷缩着。蜜液不断从肠道中泌出，湿润了略微干涸的肠壁。

随着第三根手指的进入，Steve密密麻麻的吻落在Bucky的嘴角，鼻尖，颧骨上，把Bucky挂在嘴边的津液舔掉。不同于上方的轻柔，三根手指模仿性交的样子快速地在后穴进进出出，准确地按压过Bucky的敏感点。Bucky不加克制的呻吟声在耳边不断响起，Steve满意地含住Bucky伸出的舌头，抽出手指把上面的液体抹到自己已经硬得发疼的阴茎上，扶着柱身破开正收缩着的穴口，把Bucky惊吓的喘息吞进喉咙里。虽然容纳过多次硕大的巨物，但并没有扩张充分的小穴难以一下子吃下Steve的肉棒，蠕动着肠肉想要把异物挤出去，却换来更粗暴的进入。快要被撕裂的痛苦交杂着微小的插入的快感钻进Bucky的大脑，撩拨着Bucky的神经。Bucky呜咽着睁开模糊的双眼，却只能看到些许微光。

Steve咬住Bucky仰起的脖子，像野兽一般狠狠地撞击着紧致的甬道，囊袋拍打在Bucky紧绷的臀部上，发出清脆的拍打声。Steve每次都用龟头用力碾过那个凸起的软肉，然后挺进更深处。被刺激前列腺的Bucky眼睛里流出滚烫的生理盐水，因为一开始的疼痛而软下的性器此时也颤颤巍巍地站了起来。Steve松开压制住Bucky大腿的手，掐着Bucky的窄腰，把肉刃拔倒只剩头部卡在穴内，又猛得把整根肉棒填满空虚的后穴，Bucky的腹部因插入的巨物而微微隆起。

Bucky抓着Steve的肩，指甲陷入皮肤里。疼痛加倍激发了Steve心中的兽性，他咬破了Bucky脆弱的脖子上薄薄的皮肤，舔舐着不断渗出来的血珠。腥味在嘴里蔓延，刺激着Steve的大脑分泌乙酰胆碱。被咬破皮的钝痛使Bucky下意识地夹紧体内的肉棒，饥渴的穴肉缠绕在柱体上，吮吸着硕大的蘑菇头。Steve闷哼了一声，动作一顿以缓解过多的快感。Steve拍打着Bucky弹性十足的臀部，感受着手部传来的余震。突然的拍打让Bucky尖叫出声，灰绿色的眼眸里挤满了水雾，耳垂红得要快要滴出血来，颤抖的腿甚至无法维持环着Steve的腰部的姿势。受到惊吓的小穴更加咬紧了根部，传达着主人的委屈。

Steve舔咬着Bucky的耳垂，发出低喘向Bucky的耳后吹着热气。不顾Bucky下意识的扭动继续用力拍打着Bucky翘挺的臀部，清脆的拍打声此起彼伏。火辣的痛感掺杂着酥酥麻麻的奇异快感从臀部传来，Bucky带着哭腔的呻吟恳求着Steve的宽恕，希望他能够温柔地揉捏自己大概已经发红的屁股。Steve舔过Bucky的耳廓，色情淫靡的黏腻水声冲击着Bucky的耳膜。Bucky想要逃离这让人无所适从的极致快感，却被狠狠掐着腰俯身用力操进深处。张大嘴巴想要发出呻吟，声带像是被灭顶的快感咔嚓剪断了似的，发不出一丝声音。

Steve不再大开大合地进进出出，而是小范围地抽插，保证每一次能够精准地狠狠碾过敏感点，把Bucky用力压向自己，想要探索更深的地方。解开束缚着Bucky眼睛的黑色布带，Bucky紧闭着双眼，翘起的眼睫毛上沾满了温热的泪珠，随着动作颤抖着往下掉。把布带一圈一圈绕着Bucky形状漂亮的阴茎捆绑起来，最后在顶端系了个蝴蝶结，手指轻轻弹了一下涨红的头部。Bucky啜泣着，想要恳求Steve放过他可怜的性器，却又被顶撞得支离破碎，只剩下碎片般的呻吟。

Steve舔舐着Bucky的眼窝，亲吻着他的眉心上浅浅的伤疤——1945年那个大雪纷飞的日子的痕迹。我不会再让你离开我了，只要把你囚禁在我身边，只要把你我融为一体，我们便不会再分离。Steve想着，勾起嘴角笑了笑，把肉棒从温暖湿润的天堂中拔出来。

Bucky睁开朦胧的双眼，口齿不清地喊了一句“长官？”把自己的下体往肉棒靠近，想要被填满的念头充斥着Bucky的大脑。Steve把他转了个身压在墙壁上，双手揉搓着Bucky熟烂的水蜜桃一般的翘臀。挺起的乳尖抵着冰冷的墙面被压到乳晕里，随着Steve向上推着他的臀肉，乳粒被迫摩擦着粗糙的水泥墙，快感搅动着本就一团浆糊的Bucky的大脑。Steve扶着阴茎对准穴口，却因为周围滑腻的密液而只能蹭到略微红肿的穴口。Steve惩罚性地拍打了一巴掌Bucky拱起的屁股，翻滚起肉浪，插入紧致的后穴，俯身舔咬着Bucky隆起的蝴蝶骨，欣赏随着插入轻轻扭动的细腰。紧绷的肌肉覆在背上，隆起完美的肌肉线条，Steve满意地留下一个又一个属于自己的痕迹，换着角度顶撞着Bucky的前列腺。

Steve伸出手捧着Bucky的颔骨，两指搅动着Bucky柔软的舌头，然后一个深挺，掰过Bucky的脸舔舐他殷红的下唇，含在嘴里吮吸，又顺着脸颊亲吻着Bucky的后颈，上面铁链的痕迹还微微发红。再次用嘴唇含住Bucky的舌头，一边挺入一边粗鲁的撸动着被布条包裹着的性器。后入的姿势让Steve更容易顶到Bucky的前列腺，被快感持续刺激的后穴蠕动着肠肉吮吸着肉棒，肠液浇灌在炽热的肉刃上。Steve一边捏着性器的根部，一边狠狠地插入高热的穴内。Bucky难受地摇晃着腰肢，控制着括约肌咬住Steve的阴茎。Steve嘶了一声，差点控制不住想要射精的欲望。“小骚货，吸得这么紧。”

更加凶狠的撞击袭来，穴口的肠肉随着肉棒的拔出微微向外翻，流出的肠液被打出白色的泡沫。Bucky被猛烈的抽插带来的无边快感逼疯了，想要释放却被限制的痛苦折磨着他的理智，眼泪混合着唾液又流回口腔里。他不住地大口呼吸，嘴里模糊不清地喊着Steve，却因断断续续的呻吟与尖叫无法完整地叫出Steve的名字。Steve安抚地亲吻着Bucky紧闭的眼角，舔走咸涩的泪水。一手解开Bucky性器上的布条，最后用力地挺入，深埋在Bucky高热的甬道里，抵着前列腺在肠道里灌满了微凉的精液。Bucky只觉得眼前一片空白，被刺激地一抖随着Steve一起射了出来，斑斑点点的白浊滴在黑色的布条上。脚趾紧缩着刮过地面，划过不平整的地板。而Steve并没有着急着把肉棒拔出来，他满足地在Bucky耳边喘着气，软下来的肉棒轻轻搅动着穴里粘稠的液体，发出淫秽的声音。

Steve拔出肉棒，白浊从收缩着的穴口中流出，划过布满吻痕的腿侧。Steve抱起浑身发软的Bucky，把地上的铁链拾起再次锁上Bucky的手腕与脚腕。极其缠绵地亲吻着Bucky的口鼻，“我不会再次失去你了，Buck。”

.End.


End file.
